


North is an Asshole in First Aid Class

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North just can`t help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North is an Asshole in First Aid Class

“When treating for a bee sting, it is important to remember not to squeeze stinger, as that can inject additional venom into the patient.  Has anyone here ever been stung before?”  York was the only one to raise his hand.  North chuckled. 

“York, no one here is surprised at all that you got a tiny prick.”


End file.
